Nowhere
Nowhere otherwise known as Emptyness is desolated dimension, serving as prison world for many dangerous creatures and devices. Story Once upon a time, Nowhere was a regular world until some scientists attempted to summon there a powerfull Demonorg. They were unable to control unleashed monster and attempted to kill it with interdimensional bomb, which completely deteriorated universe. Some lucky beings were able to escape this disaster in another worlds, but most of its inhabitants were transformed into monsters. After it was discovered by Overseers, they came to conclusion that they were unable to repair it and wanted to destroy this poor world completely, however, Doctor Bell suggested to spare this world and use it as a prison for powerfull beings who didn't want to cooperate with Supervisors and devices, which were too dangerous to contain in any other place. Though, there are suggestions, that Bell was interested in survival of this place solely because he saw it as ultimate universe of Chaos. This opinion was reinforced, when it become known that Bell started to use Nowhere as his personal residence. Overseers arranged so things that were stuck in subdimensions were to arrive into this desolate world. This led to Nowhere being known as multiverses trash bin. Nobody knows where the name Nowhere came from. Supposedly this place was named like that after some researchers have visited it and went insane. Nowhere looks like a giant empty green space filled with small planetoids and islands. On them some stone structures could be found, like castles and statues. Some of them arrived from other worlds, some - left from the days when Nowhere was normal universe. Sometimes abandoned space stations, spaceships and even parts of the random planets can be found in Nowhere. Structures made out of metal usually quickly stripped from valuable parts, which used by natives as weapons or shelters. Nowhere has some kind of special radiation which deteriorates everything - minds, bodies, structures. Because, of it it's heavily advised to never visit this place without special protection. Also, because of it, electronic devices don't work in Nowhere, unless they have heavy shielding. However, beings with strong will can exist here without any ill effects. Because of it, some interdimensional criminals chose Nowhere as their hideouts. For many of them it was a fatal mistake. Not only Nowhere has powerful radiation, but its inhabitants are insane blood thirsty barbarians. They could be easily pacified with demonstration of superrior force - the only thing they respect. However, as soon as they feel weaknessess, they'll immediately attack. Some monsters who were able to survive in Nowhere without being afected by it, created their own small armies of barbarians and secured some locations in this rotten world. Those armies, while strong are rather undisciplined, because barbarians are pretty stupid due to constant effect of the radiation, so they are useless in the long-term campains. Notable residents of the Nowhere *Doctor Bell *Armageddon *Rise Behind the scenes Nowhere was created in 2003. It was created as a place where Raymond Bell has mutated in the monster in the Dome City story. Category:Concepts Category:Worlds